


Dream SMP One Shots and Ideas

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I might take requests for this, I'll be sure to give warnings in notes, as to know what you are getting into, be sure to read the notes for warnings, or I might do character studies, some are in cannon universe, some are placed in AUs, some might even be song fics, sometimes there might be villian clay, this is a series of oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Each chapter is just its own stand-alone oneshot from prompts I get, think of, or find online. I might take requestsThough keep in mind I don't know much beyond the basics and will add characters as I go.Read the notes for warnings for each chapter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Cost of the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream thinks about the cost of the crown he took when he opened up a sever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in a AU, where Dream is a better ruler. And angst ending.  
> -Good Dream  
> -Song Fic  
> \- Song is 'Cost of the Crown by Mercedes Lackey, Debra F. Sanders'

He stood on the balcony gazing up at the sky with twinkling stars. His green eyes took them as he sighed heavily, in the light of the moon the shining of the crown showed. Soft gold with amethyst and emeralds, truth and honor.

_The stars are very beautiful above the palace walls._

His eyes gazed out over the dark kingdom, only the soft glow of the lamps in the streets. The lights of each area of the nations under his rule, from the tower he called home, the tower that stood tall as a symbol of the SMP's power. 

_They shine with equal splendor still above far humbler halls._

Dream felt heavy as he placed a hand on the window, watching the moon creep along the sky. He felt so far away from it all, becoming King had many perks, but many many sacrifices. Far from those who he once called friends from humbler days. 

_I watch them from my window, but their bright enchanting glow ... Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago._

Turning from the window as the dawn rose and he started his day. Getting about cleaning up and ready to visit each kingdom as done once each week. To see their needs and hear their words, finding out what is required and see it be done best he can. Dream walked down the path nodding to those as he went.

_The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow, I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow._

He once only thought of the power he'd gain as the owner of his own sever. But learned fast just how heavy the burden was. Though he could have become a tyrant, his background taught him well how making enemies would lead him down a dark path. Dream was wise enough to become better than that, and placing the crown on that day saw he would see to all needs.

_But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred, I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head._

His father taught him to lead, being he was a demigod and his father took him and under his wing. Dream remembered all he was taught, never once thinking he'd have to use it. Nor knowing just how much his dad sacrificed to lead people around him. Until now, as he entered the first city to visit King George, a once old friend who he barely spoke to like he used to.

_Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least._

Dream spoke to him with small smiles, listening to all he had to say about the providence around him. George was a good leader, he cared much for his people, times truly have changed from their days of just messing around. Hardly speaking as they used to, though still using the terms friend to describe each other. Dream wasn't sure if he was happy or mournful of that fact now. 

_The true Queen knows her people fed before she sits to feast. The good Queen knows her people safe before she takes her rest._

He rode to the next are and the next, being sure to make notes between rides on the most dire that need to be done. Happy to see them, yes, but so numb to the fact things would never be the same. They say a crown changes people, they say a true King knows this and wears it pride. So with head high, Dream could only push down the feelings.

_Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request._

The land was very beautiful. Split into areas, the Badlands being dark and gloomy, but having an enchanting air of mystery. Bad and Skeppy were also a warmth to the land, always making one smile. L'manburge was silent in the meadows and stood firm against the adversary as it was often the first attacked being near the edges of the kingdom. 

_For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend, It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend—_

Dream looked out the window at the landscape would change from one area to the next. It was a trip that took up the whole day, ending back at the tower for Dream to take them to his circle to take them out. They would give him their thoughts, and he'd take it to the final say.

_And of my children high and low, from beggar to above, the dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love._

Dream felt a hand on his arm as he looked and smiled at Phil, a herald, a trusted knight to him. He and the others he took in to train. Wilbur's burning eyes with passion and ready to defend. Techno's warrior skills to drown the enemy in blood before reaching him. And the bright smile of Tommy, that never failed to make him smile as well. 

_The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command. Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand._

He remembered the day they pledged to give their lives to him. He was still shocked Techno had agreed to be his most trusted. The rumors about the other seemed to be only somewhat true. All with a type of green that show their rank to him, and to show others who they were. Though happy as they could be, the weight of their oath always weighed on Dream's mind. He wondered how they felt about it, and what would he do when the time came?

_That land and people first have needs that I may not deny— So I must send my dearest friends to danger—and to die._

Wars never got far, they were swiftly dealt with and stopped from getting far. But a stop in L'Manburge had went bad. An assassination attempt to sow chaos in the name of a void god. And quick to spring to his defense, his dearest friends he only had now to be close to took to their blades. 

_A friend, a love, a child—it matters not, I know indeed, that I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need._

Though Dream wasn't helpless and could defend himself, the first need was still to get him to safety. As much as he hated no being able to fight as he used to. Wilbur's hand gripped his wrist leading him to one of the many passages to escape with. But the ambush knew of these tunnels, and he gripped the blade in his hands ready to fight alongside his herald. 

_They know, and they forgive me—doing more than I require, with willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire._

The battle may have been won, but at a cost heavy on Dream's mind. He pushed down the tears, and stood strong to give the speech to send the souls on. One he wished to hold onto tightly.

_These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed, the tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead._

Dream walked over to the body in armor and the blade ehe used to defend himself and to defend his king. Looking so peaceful yet the battle still waged in Dream's mind. Alone with his dearest friend.

_Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry—_

Tears fell onto the shield that laid over the body, somber mood in the air. Dream pressed his wet eyes into the shoulder of the man who gave it all. 

_And if you have compassion—_

Wilbur would be missed by everyone, and would forever be honored.

_... let me send no more to die!_


	2. Anarchist Tommy (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've never liked how Tommy's character is, given all he's gone through. Having grown up around people with depression, trust issues, and PTSD, I had a much different idea of his character.  
> Granted I know why they didn't go all out because it is still meant to be light-hearted Minecraft with some dark themes.   
> But this is my take on Tommy as if he were to play a guy used and abused by Dream I don't think he'd have betrayed Techno or Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This devels into some themes and habits I've seen from my friends and foster sister. As well as some things I've noticed from my stepdad. The first have depression and some are suicidal or were. And my step dad has PTSD from the army.
> 
> This is mostly a SBI thought, could be with Techno as brother or not.   
> Tommy is different form cannon in this, keep that in mind.

He was curled up close to himself on the couch, gazing out the window, lost in the blank snow outside. Tommy wasn't looking for anything in particular, really he was just thinking. Which possibly wasn't a good idea, as when he got like this is when the voices would startup.   
They were hard to drown out, stating Dream was his friend and he shouldn't be running away. The others stated the man was a monster who used him and didn't care. His eyes were glazed over when this happened, listening to them go around and around in circles. 

Tommy jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning wide-eyed to it ready to bolt or fight. But slowly his tension left him seeing Techno's eyes gaze back at him. "I called your name, five times." the other's gruff voice stated.

"You did?" Tommy muttered, "I... didn't hear you, sorry." he mumbled quietly. Techno gave him a look that was hard to decipher, mixing emotions all in a small frown through tusked teeth.   
Techno then huffed, "We need to find a way to keep you out of your head. I've noticed more often than not you tend to zone out, and not in a good way." he told Tommy calmly.

Not in a good way indeed, Tommy would start trembling or would grit his teeth on a sub-conscience level. Always coming back achy and his jaw hurt as well. Techno knew well what it meant, as it happened to him when he was younger but didn't comment on it. He wasn't stupid.   
"Ever thought of taking up some activities?" Techno asked curiously to Tommy, knowing the other wouldn't say anything to keep the conversation going.

Since coming back from exile, Tommy was withdrawn and quiet. He hardly spoke of his time, sure he faked his happiness well, but the large smile he put on had been obviously fake to Techno.   
If Techno was honest to himself, it was worrying. The once obnoxious laughter and troublesome nature that had annoyed him about the younger wasn't there anymore. His dull blue eyes lacked a shine they had once. 

Sure there were moments, where Tommy would smile like he used to or joke. But there were also a series of things that would stop that.  
Techno found he had to talk softer to him, loud noises would scare Tommy. He found out the hard way when putting down TNT and its explosion had caused Tommy to go into a state of panic. Same for angry tones yelled at him, it'd cause Tommy to put on his hands and looked ready to bolt. 

The piglin still wasn't sure what Dream had done to Phil's youngest, but it was obviously bad.   
Tommy shrugged, "Not really sure, I like having things to keep my hands busy..." he admits in a mumble near to the floor. 

Nodding to that, Techno decided to show some simple things Tommy could do. He did put up rules but got to show him how to make potions. No, he was not going soft... he just owed this to Phil. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Phil got there, he was upset to hear the things he did from Techno. And turned in the room to see Tommy sitting there with what seemed to be a book. Both a shocking a little odd scene to see.   
Tommy had never liked reading as much as Wilbur had, but here was his youngest reading a book. 

Techno rapped his fingers on the door frame three times. Tommy looked up at that and smiled brightly at who he saw. A real one.   
Getting up and marking the place he moved over and beamed at Phil. "Hey... We were worried about you," he said. 

Tommy wrung his hand, he seemed to want to hug Phil, but seemed wary to do so. Phil looked at him worry in his eyes before he opened his arms. Techno had told him that threatening movements from people might make Tommy jump.   
Possibly from days of being in the war, any moment then was either a threat or friend. And you couldn't take chances.

Beaming he wrapped his arms around Phil, clearly happy to have a hug. Phil looked at Techno who shook his head. After a small reunion, the youngest started to talk happily about some things he was reading.  
Building was something he was getting into quickly, wanting to learn to make better-looking things. The tower outside was one, he had been working on it to make it look cooler. This was true before it was just cobble, now it was a mix of spruce wood and arch design with a larger base. 

When asked why Tommy just shrugged. "Someone told me once my towers looked awful, so..." he shrugged again eyes gazing away with an unreadable expression.   
Phil shook his head then nodded in approval "Well it looks great Tommy, you've really improved."

Smiling again Tommy nodded before he went off to go get Friend food. Phil's smile fell as he looked at Techno, "Alright, spill it, what happened to the bright, if a bit foolish, son of mine?"  
Techno sighed heavily, as he tapped his chair. "I haven't been able to get much from him. Just that in exile Dream would make him burn his things, possibly lied to him a lot, and kept people from him." he told Phil his hand on his chin as he looked at the wall.

"Tommy has guarded his time there well, it's taken me a while to gain his trust. He's on edge to share any information about himself, I'd bet it's because this was used against him more than once." Techno huffed a bit shaking his head. "A few other things I've found out is he mumbles to himself, I'd bet he hears voices himself."

Phil gripped the arm of the chair anger in his eyes as he took a breath, "Alright Techno, tell me what all I need to know about my son now." he muttered tiredly. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Blood for the Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So reading more of NKahotic's Blood God Philza and had an idea while watching Sleepy Hallow (Tim Burton).   
> Tommy was an orphan in his village, only barely 10, when The Blade came and destroyed it. Fearing for his life, he decided to try something he read in a book once. A protection circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Blood  
> Gore  
> Death  
> Slightly Unsympathetic Technoblade (Man kills orphans and people.)  
> Slightly Odd Tommy (Kid was messed up long before the met Phil)

It started out as a peaceful day, calm as the wind in the sky. People mulling about their day to day lives, Tommy had been doing his chores at that. Having lost his parents when he was 6, he's been at the small orphanage since. He lost his parents during a sickness that overtook the lower districts. That was four years ago, and Tommy was miserable.

Not many kids liked to talk with him, he was outcasted for reading magical books. Prejudices still ran ramped in many places, though he wasn't harmed for it, people still looked at him with disdain.   
This city had no belief in gods or goddesses, calling it foolish nonsense that they could exist. As if a man could gain power from the blood of people. As if a man could control the fabric of chaos itself. As if a man could control the wind and bring a good harvest. As if anyone could be so powerful.

Thus they also thought magics to be fake and just simple trickery. Tommy however knew, he could do magic, if very faint. He had since he was little, his parents believed him, so why doesn't anyone else?  
Sighing as he finished sweeping the area he paused when he heard bells. But, those bells were from the western tower. That could only mean...

People started to panic, running to find shelter, it meant they were under attack. Tommy yelped as he was near pushed over by people. And scrambled to hide as well. The orphanage kids already inside, but he got there too late from all the mass of people. The door to the back room was locked. And it's not like they're going to open up for him.  
Tommy tried not to cry, he was a big boy after all. So he rushed into the small hiding hole door under the stairs. 

The other kids didn't know about this place, it was well hidden. Tommy hugged his worn-out plushie close, trying not to tremble. It was silent, until a few minutes in loud explosions that rocked the house went off.   
Tommy whimpered at that, the screams outside were loud as the ground shook with each time the sound of walls or stone crumbling was heard. 

For a moment, it went quiet, safe for the soft sound of fire outside. Gathering up courage he peeked out into the hall from the small crack. Then he saw two cloven, hoof-like feet walk in. Blood dripping from a sword in the light from the doorway. The scent of smoke in the air as the pig-like man, with large tusks, walked to the back door.  
Tommy's eyes were wide as he yanked open the door with no problem. Looking at the wide-eyed, terrified children inside. He could only stare as he heard their screams of terror and pain.

Pulling back and trying not to scream himself, tears running down his face. He had to think fast if he wanted to live. He looked over at the many books he hide here, then pulled out one he remembered reading once. Runes.   
Opening the book he saw one on a page, looking at the passage, trying to block out the sounds outside. 

_'For those who seek a way to protect against all manners of threat. Carve our around you in blood a circle. And if you are worthy, you will be spared.'_

Not sure what it all meant, Tommy picked up something sharp in the room, and carefully cut open his plan. Gritting his teeth at the pain, more tears falling. He got to work as he heard the footsteps looking around the room for more kids.   
His heart was racing, hoping that if the Gods were real, he'd be spared. 

His head felt woosy and light as he finished the circle. Just as the clack of hooves stopped at his doorway. Tommy looked up to see a shadow over the small crack in the door, then...

Everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-

Opening his eyes again, Tommy found he was looking up at the sky. The stairs had collapsed with the whole building. Yet, he was unharmed?  
Well, his body ached all over, so not entirely. But he was alive, at least he knew that much. Wincing he sat up, rubbing away the stickiness on his face from crying and looking around. 

The place was gone, the once blue sky not covered in a thick layer of smog. It was dark now, the hints of moonlight showing through. The air tasted of blood and fire, Tommy turned his head and stared at the magled bodies of the others kids. He felt numb to it though, but that might be due to blood loose and trauma.

Taking in a breath, he turned to see someone coming over. He felt too tired to really move as two people came into the small bits of light. One was a male with blond hair and a strange hat on, pinkish red wings on his back. The other was the man he saw from the orphanage, his dizzy state only registered that much.

The one in the hat and green robes bent down to him, "Hey." he said in a gentle tone to him. Tommy blinked at that as he stared at him. "You know, you are very powerful to have casted a circle like this." he praised Tommy with a bright smile.

"Uh... thank you." Tommy muttered out, as he smiled back. 

"May name is Phil, what is yours?" Phil asked him as he helped Tommy stand up keeping him steady.

He looked at Phil, "I'm Theseus, but they called me Tommy." he said in a small voice to Phil.

Beaming, Phil chuckled at that. "What a big name for a brave boy." he held out his hand, "Come, let's get you cleaned up and some proper training, kay?" he asked. 

Tommy stared at that, not sure why, but he trusted this man. Looking at the other, who just stared at him passively. And carefully he took Phil's hand, as he was picked up, and held close.   
This felt nice, being held like this. It reminded him of his dad, as he closed his eyes and took in a breath of pine and something like copper. Then slowly, he fell asleep to the feeling of fingers petting his hair. 

Somehow, he knew he was safe. 


	4. Little Lion Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Blood God Phil stuff before I be in a mood. 
> 
> Asked a question on Tubbo being a new Vassal of the Blood God, and got an answer. Then got to writing this.
> 
> Plot: Tubbo is taken out by Techno and Tommy for what they call some 'fun'. Basically, they are testing to see how he takes killing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you are listening to Addict by Silva Hound and Blood-Water by Grandson. 
> 
> Note: Wilbur is dead in this one, given he had betrayed Phil for the 'newest' god Dream. Read it by NKhaotic on their Tumblr.   
> Also, this is an AU, some things were changed from Cannon to fit into my narrative. Like Tubbo being the one who says Techno should be executed or Phil's 'house arrest', were not his ideas in this.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, Killing, Burning things, Explosives, these boys are just Fearl okay.

Tubbo walked beside Tommy as they followed Techno out. Truth be told, he had just come to apologize to the other. See, he had no idea of them having taken him from his home for the execution. He had been told they found Techno in the city and thus it was considered right to do so. Enemy of one nation wasn't so much of the other. As far as he cared, Techno could have stayed away and he'd be allowed to live.

He never understood why people around him insisted on lying to get by, it was easier, to tell the truth, and then get your sweet revenge. Which still doesn't explain why they wanted to head out of the server together. Tommy seemed excited, near skipping as he walked.   
Any and all questions he asked were just answered with 'wait and see'. So, after getting this for the third time, he resigned to the fact they wouldn't tell him. 

As they neared up the hill, a rather decent sized town could be seen in the distance. So they weren't dragging him out here to kill him, good to know. Techno hummed as he tossed to Tommy a crossbow and fireworks.   
"To answer your questions." the piglin said handing the same to Tubbo with a look. "We're here to wreak havoc and kill whoever stands in the way."

Tubbo stared at that, not sure what he was thinking or feeling about that thought. Tommy was grinning at him, "Consider this an... assessment!" he said cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll do great!"  
Watching as they headed out, Tubbo shook out of his thoughts and quickly followed after them. The way down was silent as if the world itself was holding its breath for the first moment. 

The feeling he got was vaguely familiar, remembering back to when he would take walks with Phil in the city.

_*Flashback*_

The world was silent as he could hear the sounds of their feet on the cobble paths. Tubbo looked around at that, the birds that normally made noises, were all too quiet. He looked over at Phil who was gazing up at the sky in thought. 

He sighed heavily, "I am sorry about this... as much as I didn't want to do this, my cabinet had forced the issue." he muttered looking away from Phil.

The older male hummed at that, "You do have a duty to your people, if they want something you are to try and supply them with it. Such is the life of a leader."

"But still." Tubbo said, "It feels like they refuse to listen even when I do say something. They constantly override me, and this has caused some... discourse between us." he wasn't sure why he was telling Phil about this. This was supposed to be personal, but, Tubbo didn't have many people talk to about it. 

Phil gazed at him and shrugged, "Then why not make them listen. From what Tommy tells me, you've not always been this passive about things." he tells him honestly.

Turning to that, then looking away with a soft hum. "I suppose I haven't been, not sure what really changed." it was true, he wasn't always passive about things. He wasn't afraid to kill should it come down to it. Gods know he's steeped in the blood of people who wronged him, and the fires still burn around him to this day. Since being president, he has become meeker and more unsure of himself. 

"I'm just saying, grab back your confidence, and if they refuse to listen, make them an example," he suggested to him with a casual look, as if he didn't just tell Tubbo to kill people who went against him. 

Tubbo frowned, "Wouldn't that just make me another tyrant?" he asked curiously.

Phil merely chuckled, "Not if you're smart about it Tubbo, which I am sure you are much smarter than that idiot before you." he said with a scowl, remembering how it all lead to him having to kill Wilbur. 

Silence rang again between them, still the world held its breath. Tubbo looked off into the distance with a tiny hum at the words. Be smart about it... he was sure he could do that.

_*End of flashback*_

As they neared the area, Tubbo watched as Techno fired off into the buildings. Setting a flame one building. Before Tommy took off with a cackle, slashing through any guards that came too close. 

Coming out of his musing to see the fire around them, the blood that ran into the ground. He looked around to see Techno setting up the flames with each fire of the crossbow. In the light of the fires, Tubbo swore the other's eyes were glowing red in two voids, black holes where his eyes should be. 

The two were chaotic and just going all over the place. Though they were passionate, they were also unfocused. 

Such is the life of a leader.

Tubbo gripped his weapon tightly, pulling out a stick of TNT given to him. Lighting it up he tossed it into the fray of people running. The resulting explosion rang up with screams.

"Now you're getting it!" he heard as Tubbo turned and stared at what he saw. Tommy now had sharp teeth like fangs, black eyes with two red dots. "Come on, still much to destroy we are only on the south side!" he laughed running off to catch up with Techno who was already heading over there.  
Normal people would be horrified by this, normal people would turn and run. But, if he did that, Tubbo would be denying the fact the thrill this left him with was all he ever loved in life. 

And he's been in need of a stress reliever after days trapped in L'manburge. 

Running down the streets as he would lit up areas with fireworks and torches. The hot days from before with no rain making the grass easy to ignite under the tiniest of sparks.   
Tubbo found himself grinning as he jumped from roof to roof, sitting off explosives behind him. People inside screaming out when their house was blown up and the resulting fire from it would burn them or debris would crush them. 

Slowly the awkwardness delved into pure destructive glee between the three boys. The smokes that billow into the reddening sky as the sunset casts a glow over the orange flames that rose high into the sky.

Laughing along with the other two as they left the place late into the night Techno was covered in gunpowder and blood, Tommy had it on his hands from having barehanded some others. The ends of Tubbo's outfit were burnt as Tommy had an arm around him grinning widely with his fang-like teeth.   
Addicting the feeling was, just letting go of all conforms in this world and going pure feral on any and all. 

The way back was mostly then recounting people they ran into. Acting out their terror and laughing with tips and compliments on making it better.   
And they did admit Tubbo had kept them on track to make sure they got all sectors of the city. 

But, this also meant this night was coming to a close. So he'd have to go back to the city he ran as if this night never happened. Tubbo tried not to let that thought get to him as they neared Techno's house as the moon was high in the sky.  
He paused however when he saw Phil on the porch smiling at them when they neared. "Look at you boys, did you have fun?" he asked as Tommy and Techno got onto the porch.

"Sure did!" Tommy said smiling as Phil ruffled his hair. 

Techno just grunted with a shrug but did smile at the hand on his shoulder. Tubbo mostly kept silent he turned to head back home.   
"And just where are you going young man?" near jumping he turned to see Phil with his arms crossed. "You can't be heading back looking like that, much less this late into the night."

Tubbo mouth moved but no words came out as Tommy snickered and got up pulling him over to sit with them. Techno going inside to wash off his hands and get something for them to eat.  
Tommy was leaned on the left side of Phil, smiling as fingers ran through his hair. He was mostly back to 'normal' looking if you overlook the blood still on him. 

Shifting a bit, Tubbo felt slightly awkward about this, yelping when an arm pulls him closer to Phil. Tubbo managed to look up to see a soft smile from him, he could faintly hear Tommy's soft breathing.  
Closing his own eyes as he found Phil was very warm despite how cold the night air was in the snowy plains. 

"You did really good today, all three of you." Phil praised them quietly, Tubbo vaguely hearing him. "I'm pleased with your work."  
A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, somehow those words filled him with warmth. 

Something soft wrapped around Tubbo, a ruffle of feathers. Yet, he kept his eyes closed, exhaustion finally creeping into his body. 

Somehow, he knew everything would be okay. He was safe, here and now. Latching onto this thought, and onto the calming feeling Phil gave off. Tubbo slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the night they had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, hope you guys liked it. I'll also be posting it on my Tumblr.


	5. Hybrid Tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember back when Team Crafted was a thing? And the idea of Skybrine, Enderlox, and WitherMU? I do, so I made this shameless idea of Brineinnit!  
> I have many regrets, but still writing!  
> Just a short little drabble enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Death  
> TW Describing Death  
> TW Burning Alive

It burned!

Burned worse than he thought it would, the heart seared at his skin, his bones. Tearing as he tried to push up at the surface. Pulling him down, deeper, deeper, red, orange, unable to see at all. Opening his mouth only caused the pain to enter his mouth, he was growing weaker. The pain fading as he felt it all fade, dragging him down into the fiery depths.  
It was so dark... and so heavy... 

Tommyinni Tried To Swim In Lava

It was a numb feeling all around, for some they cried out in anguish, others swore throwing things at the wall in anger, for one he felt numbness inside him, for another he felt annoyed. Tommy was dead... well and truly.

The nether was silent, only the cry of a ghast in the distance. That was until something broke the surface of the still lava. Reaching out and gripping the netherrake with claw-like fingers.   
Yanking up as the boy gasped for air, as he yanked himself out of the heavy lava. Lava streaming off blonde hair and burnt up clothing. 

Groaning he laid back on the ground, looking up at the glowstone with glowing blueish white eyes. He... wasn't dead?


	6. Affection or Obsession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144394/chapters/71550174
> 
> So I read their SBI prompts of Rich Asshole Brothers and wanted to write a oneshot. 
> 
> Tommy finds he rather likes it at the twin's house more than his own. Though he enjoys home, he can't deny the two have it good. But, their behavior can be a bit strange at times. Nothing to worry about though, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a shipping story, all things in this are platonic.   
> Warnings are obsessive behavior and stalking and kidnapping.

Tommy opened the front door as he let himself inside the silent home. The car was gone, his parents were still away. He smiled faintly, though he had hoped his parents would be there worried about where he went, he found the idea of sleeping in his own bed tonight took away the sting that they didn't.

Since spring break he had been at Techno and Wilbur's house. At first, it was only to be three days, but soon they convinced him a week, then before he knew it he only has two days left of break. Tommy felt bad, he had wanted to hang out with Toby and Eret at the lake but had to cancel.   
Don't get him wrong, he liked Techno and Wilbur. Though they could be snobbish about his friends and aspects of his clothing choice, they were fun to talk to. Techno, being the smartest kid in the school, was very good at debating about topics Tommy had an interest in. While Wilbur was actually good a music and he enjoyed some of the ones he wrote himself. 

Then there was their dad, Phil Minecraft, who still remained an enigma to Tommy. The man clearly cared for his kids, there was no denying that fact. Something Tommy was envious of as compared to his parents who were hardly there. Though, Phil didn't seem to care too much about what his kids did. Still, he said goodnight to them almost every night and gave them affection through pats on the head or hugs or even small praises.  
Honestly, it had thrown Tommy off when Phil had done the same to him one day while he was over. But Wilbur and Techno told him to shrug it off, that it just meant Phil was taking a liking to him. Yeah, he supposed so, he had been over enough for the man to know him by face.

But still, it was something that Toby said that had him lingering on it. How the twins seemed kind of... possessive of him.   
Tommy had tried to shrug it off, thinking they were just uneasy about him hanging out with the kids that near owned the town. This wasn't some _'Mean Girls'_ thing, Tommy hadn't changed at all, despite the twins trying to get him to dress nicer. He was still Tommy, stubbornly so. 

Their dad did owe most of the businesses in town, so maybe they were just intimidated by them? Most were, Tommy hadn't been. Might be because he recently moved here and hadn't grown up thinking they were untouchable. Could also be the black eye he gave Wilbur when the other had picked on Toby. Or the fact he managed to bruise up Techno on his first day at school.   
Okay, so he might have let his temper get the better of him. From that day though, the two followed him around like ducklings. He'd be lying if he didn't say he had been uneasy about getting in trouble. But instead, he found they laughed it off stating most just took their coldness. And the fact he fought back intrigued them to no end.

That day he gained two new friends, and his current ones hadn't liked it. This is what triggered them stating the twins were acting rather stalkerish of him.

Or at least, Tommy tried to reason that. But as the days went on, it was becoming glaringly obvious the Minecraft Twins were being possessive of him to an unhealthy degree.   
Could have been the fact they refused to let him be anywhere without one of them. Which wasn't hard as he shared most classes with Techno and a few with Wilbur. There was also the problem of them always wanting to be near him. Tommy had found out the two really liked contact, which given he was touch starved he didn't mind as much, (Techno is the warmest one of the two just saying.). And there was also the fact they needed to know where he was at all times outside of school.

At first, Tommy assumed they were just worried for him and played along. Toby said that maybe he shouldn't when he had read the texts, but Tommy didn't listen. Now they near blew up his phone with texts and calls asking him where he was and what he was doing.   
Once he tried to lie and say he was at home. And he'll never forget Wilbur's next response.

"Don't lie to me Tommy Innit, you're at Little Mikes with Eret right now. I can even tell you what you ordered to eat."

His blood had run cold that day, happening to look away from Eret for a moment to see out of the corner of his eye Wilbur. He was on the other side of the street in the ice cream shop looking at him with a smile.   
Tommy had gone home in a hurry that day, he was trembling all night had have closed all the curtains in the house. He ignored the messages on his phone from the twins. 

Okay, so Toby and Eret might have been right about the twins. So now what? Well, Phil seemed like a reasonable guy, so he called him up.   
The conversation started pleasant enough, Phil asked him how he was as he could tell Tommy sounded on edge. 

"Er, I'm fine sir. Just, your kids, don't get me wrong this isn't too horrible, it's just... They seem to be stalking me around town, and it's kind of making me uncomfortable." Tommy told him. 

He listened to Phil ask if they were having problems. "No sir, your kids have been more than nice. It's just a little uneasy for me, I just want to ask you to tell them to back off a bit. I don't want to ruin a friendship I have with them, but I don't appreciate being followed."

Phil chuckled lightly to that, "Alright kiddo, but do talk to them yourself. They think highly of you." he told Tommy.

Taking a breath, Tommy smiled, "Thank you, sir." with that Phil wished him a good night, something that made his smile widen. And went to bed feeling a little less on edge about his safety.

Problems started when school started back up. The twins followed him everywhere! Even to the bathroom, to the point Tommy had taken to avoiding them. He tried to talk to them about it, ut the twins, as soon as he approached them, would brush off his concerns. Take to charting him around everywhere. And he couldn't get out of their group as he was passed from one to the other. Wilbur would grip his wrist so tight it left red marks on his skin. And Techno had gripped his hand tight enough that it hurt to move it. 

Tommy started to evade them more often now as when he got close enough to be in arm's length, they'd be quick to snatch him. Telling him one thing or another, how good friends they are and they'd help him today. As if he was some lost puppy who needed the two older kids to help.   
Even when he tried, and cursed at them, to let him go. They would just shush him, and tell him that his 'brothers' were here now. 

Evade and Avoid became his new motto at school, and his friends would help him stay far away from the twins. The class became a little stressful, as he sat either near the front or near the door to be able to get out first or get lost in the mass of people.   
Tommy's grades luckily didn't suffer for it. But it was obvious the twins started him all through the class. As when he'd catch them they'd give him a smile that sends shivers through him. Like a predator eyeing its prey, and not in a good way either.

It became clear their dad wasn't helping either. As when he tried to ask the man for help he said they were just worried about him, and they wanted him to come over. That was a big 'No' for Tommy, scared if he did they might kidnap him or something! Great, so their dad was fucking crazy too! He guessed now he told his sons about the conversation he had that one night, fan-fucking-tastic.

Tommy didn't go outside much as he used to, taken to locking himself in his house with everything locked and the blinds shut. Once he saw Techno outside his house and that was enough to send him into a panic.   
Maybe if he just ignored them they'd get the message?

That proved to be a fail, and in the worst way possible. 

He hadn't thought they'd try anything in the middle of the day. The school was let out early, and he knew they had after school activities, so Tommy felt safe enough to walk home.   
He could see his house just ahead, until arms wrapped around his middle when he passed by some shrubs. The person came out of nowhere, there was a struggle. A deep voice shushing him as a cloth was pressed to his mouth. The scent was sweet, and Tommy started to feel drowsy.

Someone kissed his forehead, as he could make out a red beanie on brown hair before everything went black.

Coming too, Tommy found he was on a bed that was much larger than his own twin size at home. It was dimly lit, just a lamp on the bedside was on. Though he could barely see it through the mess of brown hair. Two people were pressed up to either side of him.

Techno had his cheek pushed against Tommy's shoulder and arms wrapped around Tommy's left arm. Wilbur had his head on Tommy's chest and arms around his middle. The two snuggled closer to him, clearly asleep, and clearly not letting Tommy move.

Don't panic. 

He was panicking, gods he was panicking.

Wilbur woke up first as his breath had picked up, and he quickly cooed to Tommy. Telling him it was okay, he was safe now.

"Breath with me Toms, you're safe here. Nothing is out to hurt you." the younger twin promised him in a soft tone.   
Oddly enough, it worked to calm his breathing so he didn't pass out. But fear was still there. Techno had woke up as well and was burying his face into Tommy's neck and shoulder. He mumbled words to Tommy, trying to calm him.

"We're sorry to have done this Tommy. But, you kept ignoring us and hiding from us. We didn't want to do this but we had to." Techno mutter to him with soft brownish blue eyes looking up at Tommy's own blue eyes.

Fingers brushed through his hair, Tommy refused to cry in front of them. He was so scared, though the affection was nice, it wasn't helping his nerves. 

Things didn't get any better.

Phil had come in once and told the twins to at least make it look like Tommy was going to live here now. He was already putting in the papers, ruffling Tommy's hair in a fatherly fashion. Tommy near fainted at the fact their own fucking dad was in on this!  
When alone with the man, Tommy tried to be brave.

"You know this a kidnapping," he said with some venom in his tone.

Phil merely hummed from drinking his tea, looking at Tommy with a raised eyebrow. "Your point, Thomas?" he asked, using Tommy's formal first name. 

Tommy stared at him, "Well it's against the law to kidnap another child! And another I didn't fucking agree to be here!" he told him.

Phil waved his hand, "Calm yourself, yes I know it's against the law. But my children have taken a liking to you, what kind of father would I be if I didn't let them have what they liked?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"One that was sane! Didn't kidnap some kid because they wanted another brother" Tommy asked near jumping to his feet.

Chuckling at Tommy's rising pitch Phil shook his head. "Tommy, I don't think you understand it yet." he looked at him, "I own this town, the police won't come looking for you, I've paid them off. Your family clearly doesn't care enough, especially when I told them I could 'make you vanish from their lives'," he told him slowly as if talking to a child who just didn't understand. Which Tommy kind of was.  
"No one can get in here Tommy, and if they do, I have connections all over the world. I will find you, and I will bring you here." Phil hummed lightly. "My sons aren't the only ones who have taken a liking to you. And I have always wanted another son, had my dear wife not managed to see through the carefully laid out work of mine, I would have."

A cold, sickening feeling settled in Tommy as he could only stare at the man in front of him. Phil rose from his seat and walked over to him bending down to eye level with Tommy.  
A hand patted his cheek lightly, "Now now, don't cry." Phil said in a soft voice, "You'll be happier here Tommy, never again will you have to worry or want. We'll love you like our own, soon you'll even forget you ever weren't a Minecraft." he promised him.

Tears ran down Tommy's cheek as he tried to hold back his sobs of fear. Phil brushed them away with his thumbs, caressing his cheeks. "Shhh, dad's here now, and everything is alright," he said hugging Tommy close.

A hand carded through his hair, comforting his newest son. No one was coming to save Tommy from this nightmare. The twins came in later taking him to clean up, have dinner as a family, and play games. Tommy felt numb really, Phil's conversation put it into perspective, he was alone again with just them.

And Tommy, for once, didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was dark to write, but gosh did I love it! Hope you guys did too!


	7. Tales of the SMP - Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legit the recent Tales of the SMP gave me Clue Vibes that I just had to write this out. You're welcome.

So I decided to take the characters, give them backgrounds and motives for murder. Same campy fun that the Clue Movie has. 

**Sir Billium Blade the Third:** A man of many words that include mostly making fun of commoners and poor people. Having come into his wealth when the Nether Portal closed for a while, his family used the gold they had to become rich rather quickly. He travels in his spare time, never staying in one place for a while. He's made enough enemies on his travels and possibly enough to kill to get rid of another.

His houses are filled with many objects he comes across in his travels, many of which some people love to get their hands on. Many that should belong in museums but sit ideal as objects of his wealth. it is also stated that there might be proof that he has ultra motives for his occasional get-together, covering up past murders in his home?

 _Traits include -_ Smart, Wealthy, and Charming. Cunning? Devious? and Silver-tongued? 

**Mister Boo (The Butler):** This boy grew up only knowing servitude, his life was to the Blade Family. And still, yet he has to pay off his family's debt to the Blade Family for passage to this part of the world. Basically, an indentured servant. So long as he follows the rules, life isn't so hard, and Sir Billium rarely comes to this mansion. He's a man of few words if he is even allowed the speak. And has enough of a grudge to the Blade Family to kill for a taste of freedom. But, would he even have time to plan for murder with all the things that need to be done?

He knows this house like the back of his hand, all the passages, hidden rooms, and knows how to get from one end to the other without being seen. His main job is to make sure that the house is spotless and always ready for guests, along with serving Sir Billium.

 _Traits include -_ Quiet, Reserved, and Shy. Undetectable? Calculative? and Unforgiving?

 **Lord Sebastian Halo:** To this man, fine wine is just one of many luxuries that only the rich can understand. Having gotten his wealth through means of deceit and trickery of those lesser than him, the Halo Family name is one that is both feared and praised. Having made the majority of the magical inventions still used to this day, Sebastian enjoys the high life of his family name through drinking and partying to his heart's content. However, he's also a man who knows all to well the people his family has stepped on to get where they are. And of the secrets that could kill to tear down his family's prestigious name. 

The Halo Family is not a clean name, it's one bathed in the crushing of dreams and blood to get at its high standing. One being that Lord Halo, the founder of the family, made deals with darker beings to get the best deals. Also that he sacrificed people to this god for power as well. Proof of this is hard to come by, but it's very true. And one might also question the sanity of this family.

 _Traits include -_ Mysterious, Adventurous, and Witty. Ambitious? Delinquent? and Obsessive? 

**Oliver Arecaeshire Smichalist Cumbucket:** Growing up in the land of Britain, a miserable island one might say if they don't live in it, Oliver has seen plenty going on in his small world. From wars, to family functions, and even betryal. One might dare say he's well adverse in the arts of manipulation and conning. His family wealth comes from the Casino and the business *cough*Monopoly*Cough* they have on the gambling of people. He's lived long and seen many things come and go to have become jaded to life, but still eager to prove his families name to all, even if it is a silly name. 

This family, though silly in name, has many secrets to hide. From bribes to the government to keep their hold on the gambling of people. To making sure alcohol was not outlawed so they could continue to drive up sales on the small island. Laugh if you will, but this family holds an iron grip on their area. Though not near as wealthy as the Blade Family, they are still high class. Oliver no doubt is aware of what might happen should his family's secrets get told. And it's has been thought he has killed once before.

 _Traits include_ \- Discreet, Intrepid, and Eccentric. Liar? Paranoid? and Manipulative?

 **Lady Lyaria Chu:** A beautiful and seductive women in her own prime, and heiress to the Chu name that hails from the west. She is well aware of her statue and well aware of how many suitors would fall at her feet for a taste of such wealth. It might seem odd that she has married three times and each of her husbands have mysteriously vanished. And that each of her husbands leaves everything of their name to her. Having no children, and being only in her late 20's Lady Lyaria has much to look forward to her in her youth and beyond. Her family name goes far back in the western area, having started as simple tailors that now make dresses for the wealthy everywhere. 

Lady Lyaria had met Sir Billium when he visited her family's area and got to know him very well. Finding her seductive methods worked little on the cold man. But indeed they struck a chord with each other in their shrewd way of thinking about how the lower class is. It's a wonder to many about her ever-increasing wealth and expansion of her company could be due to the fact she murders her own husbands. But if word of that ever got out, she might have to silence a few people herself. 

_Traits include -_ Beautiful, Seductive, and Flirtatious. Ruthless? Greedy? and Narcissist? 

**James Napity:** Coming from a lower wealthy family who only know of the Blade Family due to contracts with them through the Assassins Guild. James fought tooth and nail to make sure he and his family were safe from harm that could come to them. But in the end, it truly was all for not. Peasants revolted, and though James's family had done nothing to these wretched commoners they still sought to burn down his house. His family died as a result, and his wife blamed him for the fire, leaving him. His bitters grew to the lower class after that, the only kind-hearted man grew cold and hateful.

Before this though, he had met Billium as a childhood friend, though they rarely, if ever, got along. James found the other to be rather mean spirited and violent for his taste, but now he can see why. Though his family only has connections to the Assassins Guild as their dirty little secret, they haven't really used this since the time his great great great grandfather was head of the family. Since then, they sought better ways to grow their wealth and look where that got them.

 _Traits include -_ Calming, Perspective, and Philosophical. Wrathful? Jealous? and Cold-hearted?

 **Sir Karl Jacobs:** What a strange man, no? His name hasn't ever been heard, yet this streamer is said to be rather wealthy. Not much is known about him which makes him even more enticing to the guests. He seems to just be here at this party for fun and nothing more, getting to know each of the guests. But isn't that just the thing? A strange man shows up from nowhere and seems to suddenly start murders at a party? Who's to say he's not here just to gain wealth through their deaths?

Karl is just a happy go lucky man and portrays as such. But have no idea how even he ended up here and just hoping to understand why he's here. Karl sets about to solve this murder while knowing he's a suspect himself.

 _Traits include -_ Funny, Happy-go-lucky, and sweet. Strange? Sly? and Thoughtful? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna add Drew as he's pretty straightforward and has no real motives in my mind. Unless you guys can think of something.


	8. Nothing Left to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So was listening to this song and thought 'Nikki and Wilbur' and my mind when 'YES!'   
> and it wrote this...

Wilbur's eyes were sad as he looked at Nikki sadly, since coming 'back' as a more formed spirit he watched her spiral. It was very much like his own, "Nikki, you're angry, I get it." he told her. "Believe me I know what it's like, but you're making a mistake." he pleaded to her.

Her back was to him as Wilbur looked at her, _"The path of hate is a dangerous track. You take one step and it's hard to turn back."_ he hugged his arm tightly, _"It pulls you along, and though it seems wrong, it feels right_."  
The feeling he remembered was addictive, it's no wonder his dad and Techno kept letting their voices have their way. The shots of praise spurred you to the path of destruction and isolation. 

_"Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark? It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark."_ Wilbur walked over to her as she glared at him. _"With each passing day, you're further astray from the light."_

Wilbur grimaced at that as he shook his head, _"Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread."_ he said earnestly as he remembers losing L'manburge, the devastation he felt.   
_"Lose your cool, then lose your head,"_ he remembered lashing out at Tommy and manipulating the boy he called 'brother'.   
Wilbur remembers after the first time the explosion failed, _"Every loss is harder to excuse."_

He approached Dream wanting to explore the city, agreeing to be his Vassal in a state of manic insanity. _"Then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul!"_  
Wilbur gripped his head as he remembers the spiral of thinking there was a traitor, blaming and not trusting anyone around him! _"Til you lose complete control!"_ the button room, the pure hopelessness he felt when he begged Phil to kill him. 

_"Then realize there nothing left to lose!"_ Wilbur looked at Nikki in desperation as she seemed to be listening, with the frown on her face and swirl of emotions on her eyes. _"Nothing left to lose!"_

Reaching out and gripping her shoulder he looked at her with pleading brown eyes, "Nikki, trust me, becoming the villain isn't the-"  
He was cut off by her yanking away, "Is that what you think I am!?" she asked in an incredulous and disgusted tone.

Nikki walked away from him, gripping her sword, " _The path I'm on is a path paved in black. I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back."_ she said firmly to Wilbur as he gritted her teeth.   
She blamed them all for it, Tommy always caused the problem, he always got away with it. _"Each twist and each turn leads straight where I'm yearning to go."_

Shaking her head, Nikki turned away with a scowl. Why did people have to be so violent!? Why couldn't there be peace, and the way she saw it so long as that kid lived, there never would be. _"Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends. My rivals will fall as my power ascends."_

Tommy caused the problems, he made Wilbur go insane, it was him turning on Techno that caused L'manburge to be destroyed. Why couldn't anyone else see that? Why did they insist on defending him? If they just got rid of him, it'd go back to normal! Jack agreed with her!  
 _"Despise me, that's fine. I'm taking what's mine even so."_ she waved her arm at him in finality and glared at Wilbur, _"Not like you!"_ she declared to him.

 _"You lost your nerve, you lost the game!"_ Nikki pointed at him, anger on her face. _"But you and I, we're not the same!"_  
Nikki put a hand on her chest, _"I'm not lost, this fate was mine to chose!"_ she said with her chin held higher as Wilbur gave her a look full of pity.   
_"So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains! Lose each weakness that remains!"_ Nikki's eyes burn with a cold, fire passion as she bared her teeth. _"Now that I have nothing left to lose!"_

Turning away from Wilbur she gripped her hilt tighter, _"Nothing left to lose!"_ she declared with finality.

Gripping her sword wrist, Wilbur looked at her with hurt brown eyes. _"You have so much to hold onto!"_ he told her in a pleading tone.  
Nikki yanked her arm away with a scowl, _"I only want, my rightful dues!"_ she told him pushing him away. 

Wilbur shook his head as he got to his feet and met her stare, _"Listen please!"_ he cried out, _"You've lost your grip, and lost your mind!"_  
Nikki shook her head, _"I"m not gonna lose!"_ she said over him  
He reached out to her, _"All's not lost, don't be so blind!"_ he told her, his tone begging by this point. 

She gripped her head, _"I refuse!"_ she declared to him, though it came out weak.  
Wilbur gripped her wrists, _"Cut your losses, drop the IOU's!"_ he told her.  
She yanked away from him with a sneer, _"I Refuse!"_ she said stronger this time.

 _"Choose!"_ Wilbur told her with large brown eyes.

Nikki loomed over Wilbur with an angry, and a twisted scowl on her face, _"I lose no tears and lose no sleep! What I want I'll take and keep!"_ she yelled at him.  
Wilbur backed away with wide eyes, _"It's time for you to choose!"_ he told her, as she matched his stare

The two gazed at each other saying at the same time, _"You can't stop the turning on the screws!"_

Nikki turned away as she scowled, "You're just another hallucination, I know what I want Wilbur. And nothing will stop me, not even you." she said softly.  
And with a slash of the purple and black sword, she vanished his spirit as he called out to her as he vanished.

With a shaky breath, she closed her eyes, some tears falling down. _"Now... I have.."_ she walked away brushing away the tears, _"Nothing left..."_

Gazing at the red morning sky, _"To lose..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an emotional rollcoaster.


	9. Automation Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey is anyone else still upset about Tommy's death, me too, so I came up with this idea.
> 
> Before Tommy's death, Sam was creating automation that would run the hotel when Tommy wasn't there. Created in his likeness, but not too similar.   
> But after Tommy dies, Sam didn't have the heart to finish it. That is until he comes in to find that the nearly finished android has become Soul Bound.
> 
> And it's with Tommy's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul Bound - Basically when an Android/Automation gains the soul of a dead person, they 'wake up' with a name. Though most times they don't have memories of that person.
> 
> Basically Tommy is his 'name' but Sam, Puffy, Tubbo, and others are trying to help Tommy remember.

Sam smiled at his work, he couldn't wait to show Tommy the final results. For now, the little guy was still in need of parts. Sam cupped the metal and copper face of the automation he was working on. They looked slightly similar to Tommy, which was the idea as it was made to run the hotel in Tommy's place.   
The plants were made so they could move their mouth and seem human enough. Sam put down his tools and beamed slightly.

"We'll get you up and running soon little guy, for now, I need to work on other things," he tells them. 

But that never came, Sam was grieving himself still, unable to look at his creation in his workshop without sobbing. Though not exactly like Tommy, it still was similar enough to hurt his heart. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

There was a whirl, then a click, his legs hurt slightly, but it wasn't so bad. He knew he was a he, at least there was that thought. Then there was his name, "Tommy" his mind told him, he was sure that was his name.   
He looked down at his hands and moved them curiously, finding he could move them easily. 

Then he looked around the room, he knew the basics, tools, a bench, chair, and among other things. At least the data in his mind knew the basics, but there was little on who he was.   
He stood up and wobbled bit on the unsteady, underdone legs. But he could still move them. He took a few steps, and soon got the door, stumbling a bit. 

Then he heard it, crying, soft sobs. Tommy knew little so far about his existance, but he knew crying what's always a good thing. At least, something told him as such. He walked to the sound, using the wall for support, then found himself in a living room, a soft fire. A dog and a man, that man... was his dad. He knew this, memories of being barely aware but the man worked on him. 

The dog looked up and let out a confused whine then a soft bark. The man, dad, looked up at him and stared in shock. "H-How did you turn on?" he asked in shock to him.  
Tommy tilted his ehad at that, like a bird, "Why are you crying dad?' he asked him. Sam stared at that in pure awe, but... he had never programmed him to turn on or call him dad!

He brushed away the tears, despite wanting to cry again and frowned at him. "I'm just.. sad someone dear to me is gone." he says slowly. "Tommy is gone." he muttered looking away.

Tommy frowns, "but I'm Tommy." he told him, "how can I be gone, i'm right here!"

The breath of silence in the room was thick, Sam's eyes widen as he looked back at the automation. Then got up as Fran moved and he strided over, he looked over the automation who stared back confused. Then his hands moved down to look inside the other, there, amongst the redstone and gears was one glowing part.

Sam stared at that, then looked up at the boy, tears came back full force. "Oh gods... you... Tommy, you've soul bound to my creation." he chocks out as Tommy blinks.

"What does that mean?" he asks confused, Sam sobs a little again and pulled Tommy into his arms.   
Tommy wasn't sure of alot of things in his short existence, but he didn't like seeing dad upset. And mimicking the movement, he hugged Sam back. 

Unpresedented as it was, it happened, and Sam wasn't going to let anyone take away Tommy again. It was just... telling the others now. It's not like he could hide this.   
It was an accident, but it happened. Not sure how, but the automation meant to run the hotel was now housing the soul of Tommy.

And Sam would be damned if he let Dream find out.


End file.
